Addictractions
by NarInu
Summary: Rin goes wandering off after a bunny. Kagome's sneaking off at night. whats going on? who will get hurt? kagsess
1. Chapter 1

_**Addictractions**_

**_chapter 1:Thinking_**

sesshomaru was grazing over his lands with his silent emotionless face,as Rin came running up to him."Sessomaru sama!"She was carying a handful off flowers planning on giving them to him.She stopped as she caught up to him and stared up at his emotionless face with a big grin."sesshomaru sama! I picked some pretty flowers for you!" Sesshomaru stared down at her as he thought. 'It was a while since the little human girl called Rin started following him.

**flash back**

he had just been in a fight with his half brother inuyasha.Inuyasha had used windscar on him.Next thing he knew he woke up in a forest,tenseiga had protected him. Then a girl came to him and sat a water pitcher infront of him. His eyes turned blood red and he growled at her, then she got frightened an went away. But then she came back with some food for him, thats when he told her "Don't waste your time i don't eat human food. "Then she just looked at him and smiled a big grin. " Why do you smile?" he asked, but she just kept smiling.

**End of flash back** It was just like the smile she was giving him now.

**Rest of flash back**

later that day he had healed himself and was leaving the forest with Jaken, he suddenly stopped because he smelled the same girls scent, but this time it was diffrent. "master sesshomaru what are you doing!" yelled Jaken.

"that scent, it's familiar." sesshomaru said as he started walking towards it. As he came he found her dead on the ground, those wolves had killed her. Thats when he decided to test tenseiga, it worked and she came back to life. After that the girl just followed him around.

**End of Flash back**

He looked back down at the girl, he had cleaned her up since then. When he had first saw her she was filthy and dressed in rags. But now she was wearing a bright orange and green kimono with the front part of her hair tied upto a ponytail. He didn't know why he let the little girl stick with him, that was the question that always seemed to bother him. "Sesshomaru sama?" rin said as she looked up at him questionaly. While he stilll had the emotionless face "go back inside, I have some buisness to attend."

"Yes sesshomaru sama!" she said as she bowed and ran back inside the castle wile the flowers in her right hand dangeld.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter:2**

the gang:

**"Mom!where's my yellow backpack!" Kagome yelled while looking in and out of her**

**closet.**

**"look in the laundry room i cleaned it out yesterday when you came back from the other side!"**

**kagome went into the laundry room, and there it was nice clean and scented.oh how sheloved**

**the smell of bounty.**

**"thanks mom!"Kagome called back.**

**"no problem honey."her mother said while putting all the ramen and goodies on the table that**

**she knew kagome would go strait for. like she always did before goin back through the well.**

**"oh thanks mom."kagome smiled and rushed to put the things in her pack.**

**"Now kagome you are not going to wear that same school uniform again are you?"**

**"yeah,why?" Kagome looked down at herself**

**"oh no not again you always wear that when you go to the feudal era, I mean come on kagome **

**your not in school anymore, and plus you can't go running around fighting demonds in that short skirt! I am suprised it doesnt fly up every once in a while!" **

**'heh who knew her mom could be so...so out spoken.' kagome thought while rubbing her head.**

**"here i got you some new clothes, put this on." her mom smiled while handing her a baby blue**

**and black outlined jump suit(sorta like what inuyasha wears but smaller and sleevless.)**

**"okay thanks" i'll go put it on now." she ran upstairs and put it on quickly. It was accually nice it brought out her curves.**

**..meanwhile**

**"damnit where is she. She always does this." inuyasha sat up in the tree looking very anoyd.**

**"Cool it inuyasha she'll be back soon." shippo said while laying down watching a squirrel run upand down the tree.**

**"he's right you should not worry so much." Miroku added. Inuyasha then stood up.**

**"who said i was worried! all i want is to get to finding the shikon shards! and with kagome alwayscoming back so late we're never gonna capture all of them!" **

**Kagome pushed her unbaleivably large back pack up out up the well**

**"whooh this is heavy." and then climbed up."someone talking about me?"she said while getting out of the well.**

**"kagome!" Shippo yelled and jumped on her to hug her.**

**"hey shippo."kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. **

**'I'd shure like to be shippo right now.' Miroku thought with googly eyes. Sango hit him upside the head with her hirokustu.**

**"hah oops did i say that out loud?" miroku Squeeked while lying on the ground with a big lump on his head.**

**"hey kagome!what took ya so long!" inuyasha yelled while jumping of the tree.**

**" heh sorry I had to look for my pack then my mom told me to change into this."Kagome pointed down at her outfit.**

**"oh yeah well, just dont be late again." he turned around an started walking towards**

**kaede's village.**

**"wow kagome I like your out fit."sango said while she hugged her.**

**"thanks." kagome smiled. "well i guess we better get goin."**

**"yeah lets go." Sango started after Kagome. **

**"hey, don't forget me!" Miroku ran up behind them.**

**--**

**You like? no like? tell me about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! thanks everybody who reviewd! I appreciate the LOVE!**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Mr. Frog!**

**Sesshomaru was in his study going over his paper work when Rin came barging in. **

**"Sesshomaru sama!" rin yelled. Sesshomaru didnt even look up.**

**"what have i told you, you are not allowed to come in here."**

**"But Sesshomaru sama! the frog! he's not moving! he's dead!" she said in a panicking voice while holding up the creature."Please Sesshomaru! stab him with your sword and bring him alive again!" she now had tears streaming down her face. esshomaru then looked up. How could she are so much about the dead frog.It was just an animal and a a discusting one at that.**

**But yet, he was crying over it like she knew it her whole life. He was confused by this though he had shown no sighn of it.**

**"Rin, stop this nonsence I will not not tolerate your foolishness."Rin stopped crying."It is nothing but a discusting creature now get it out of here emediately." Rin looked down, she knew better than to argue with the demon lord. Rin scurried away and closed the door behind her.**

**She walked down the corridores, if Sesshomaru wouldn't bring it back then she would give it the proper burriel. Sesshomaru went back to his studies. Not paying any attention to what just **

**happend, he had much work that needed to be done.**

**Hirokust! Sango yelled while throwing her boomerand at the giant bear looking demond as she sliced its right arm off.**

**"Inuyasha the shikon shard is in its neck!" Kagome called out.**

**"alright! windscar!" Inuyasha jumped up and slamed his sword into the ground. this caused the waves to strike the demon and there it disinigrated.**

**"keh, two jewel shards and he was still weak!"Inuyasha said as he caught the two shards that fell from the sky. He then handed them to kagome to put with the others.**

**"Come on you guys let's get goin. I think i can smell Naraku's scent." Inuyasha said to the**

**others. Kagome got on his back while Sango, Miroku, and shippo got on kilala. This was gonna be a long day.**

**"Aaah!leave me alone!I do not want those ugly flowers on my head!" Jaken screamed while Rin chased him around her room with a garland. **

**"please Jaken i just wanna see how it looks!" Rin yelled back. Sesshomaru stepped in so they both stopped and faced the same cold face they always saw from the demon lord.**

**"Jaken, I will be leaving shortly Rin you are to stay inside while I am gone. Jaken do not let her go out side. Understood." It was a statement not a question.**

**"Yes lord sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken replied at the same time. Sesshomaru then left.**

**Rin thought for a moment 'if she was not allowed outside then how was she supposed to bury the frog? she already waited three days since sesshomaru wouldn't let her outside that whole week. She kept the frog in water so it wouldnt smell for a while but now, it started to. She knew better than to disobey sesshomaru, sesshomaru but he would be even madder if he came back and his castle smelt of decaying frog! Yes she would bury the frog today.**

**Now she just had to get Jaken off her case "oh, Jaken..." she held up the garland and twirled it around.**

**"Oh no you don't!" He ran out the door, throught the corridores, up the second flight of stairs and down the hall.**

**"Yes, now it's time to go." Rin picked the box the frog was in and went out the doors to the garden.**

**She found a spot next to some roses so she got on her knees and started digging. She stopped when it was as wide as her left hand and as deep as the box. She then shook the dust of her hands and carefuly placed the box in the ground. "Dear Mr.Frog I am sorry i could not get Sesshomaru sama to bring you back to life. I guess he didn't know you as well as I did, for if he did he would surely bring you back. goodbye Mr.Frog." she said with tears in her eyes.**

**She started to cover it back up with the dirt.She then placed a rose atop of it."ill miss you Mr. Frog."she repeated the last words softly.**

**you like?or not? mabey. well sorry i took soo long to post this chapter.It is the longest.**

**Next chap:follow that rabbit!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 5: Suprise attack

A silver haired yokai sat across from a steel iron stove waiting while fathers old friend steamed and cooled his sword. "totosai, how much longer will this take." sesshomaru questioned the old man.

"only about a day or two. Why? do you have any plans?" he curiously asked.

"It is none of your consern" sesshomaru plainly stated then stood up and walked out of the hut. He stood out on the open plane while the cool night breez blew his hair aside. What he came here for was for the old man to meand his tensaiga. Even though he didn't use it, he still thought it should be perfectly sharp. It was hs fathers gift after all. That's the thing he couldn't get. His father gave his little brother the tetsaiga. The most powerful sword of his, and yet he gave him the useless tesaiga. A healing sword, why in the seven hells would he need a to heal anyone, much less aningen. Ningen, the thought of them made him sick, such weak and discusting. They were lower than any animal.

He couldn't bear the scent of them much yet touch them. So why? Why did his father pass upon him the verry sword in which to save the discusting beings.

_There is someone you will learn to protect._

He brushed away that memory. Thus, he did not know and he hated not knowing. so he decided to stop thinking about it. Sesshomaru gracefully walked across the feild under the moonlit sky to go over more of his untouchable land.

Stopping in her tracks, Kagome could not beleive what she saw. Right before her very eyes was a vast pond and right beside it was a grand waterfall. steam filled the air while pebbles and stones surounded it like its own secluded area. She was lost for words. Once her shock calmed down she stripped her clothes and folded them into a neat pile.

She nelt down into the spring and sighed. "Wow, this water is so clean, not to mention relaxing..." She shut her eyes enjoying the heat. She quickly snapped them back open when she heard a soft cry. "Hm? what was that?" she stood up and looked behind some of the stones. She didn't see anything but then she heard the strange noise again. she looked behind her this time and spotted the source.

Beside a large stone was a small girl veiwing a large gash on her knee. "Oh my gosh, are you alright? what happened?" Kagome bent down next to the girl. The girl lifted her head up fearful at first, but then her eyes relaxed. "oh, arnt you me'lady who travles with Sesshomaru-sama's brother?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now! I have to put something on those cuts!" she hurried to the edge and took out her disinfectant and went back over to the girl. "don't worry, this might sting a little." She sprayed the stuff on her knees and arms.

"Ouch" rin hissed to herself. Kagome then took a cloth and began dabbing the girls face thoughtfully. "umm Ka..gome? isn't that your name?" Rin spoke up when kagome was done dabbing at her face. Kagome smiled.

"Uh-huh, and your name is Rin right?" Rin nodded her head pleased that she knew her name. Kagome laughed at the little girls antics and took out her shampoo. "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

"Oh yes!." Rin nodded joyfully and turned her back toward kagome. Kagome started to lather her hair up and then asked .

" How did you get all cut up anyway?" she tried to hide the worry in her voice when rin frowned.

"Sesshomaru-sama told Rin not to go outside but Rin didn't listen!" she scowled at herself. Kagome sat shocked, then turned the the girl around to look at her." You mean...Sesshomaru did this to you!" 'How could he do such a thing to a little girl! I know he hates humans but...A little girl! How sick can he be! Not just killing her fast without pain but...torturing her untill she ran away!' tears welled up in her eyes now. Rin stared at her shocked. " Ofcourse Sesshomaru didn't do this to Rin! sesshomaru-sama has never hurt rin! sesshomaru even bought rin back to life after she died!" Kagome sighed releived that what she thought was wrong. She started to rinse rin's hair out, still unsure. "Then...how DID you get hurt?" rin sighed.

"before I came here, this spring, I tripped over a bunch of branches over there." She reached her hand up out of the water and pointed in the direction. Kagome looked. That answer made her even more uneasy, mabey she was trying to cover up for him because he told her if she told anyone he'd surely kill her. Kagome looked at the girl with pity. "Are you sure? you can tell me the truth you know." She held up the girls scarred chin. A scowl appeared on Rin's face.

"Ofcourse I'm sure!" She snapped Kagome's hand from her face. "Sesshomaru is NOT a bad PERSO-" Her words got cut off when when a water serpant suddenly apeared out of the water.

HAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! my gosh Kagome jumpes to conclutions too much!

REVEIW!


End file.
